


It's Rose

by MarrishxMe



Series: Kiss from a Rose [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Angst, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Sexual Tension, TARDIS references, Ten being dorky and cute, Torchwood References, kiss from a rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: Rose misses her meta-crisis Doctor whilst at work and tries to communicate her feelings to a slightly self-conscious tentoo...





	It's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this long overdue one-shot! sorry for any mistakes and as always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! :)

It had been such a long day for Rose, working at Torchwood. They'd been working overseas for a few weeks and the Doctor insisted that he could survive without her.

"Although... Your mother might off me with her tea." He jested with an awkward face, earning a laugh from Rose and Pete, and an 'Oi!' from Jackie as she fed Tony from in the kitchen. Rose knew how much the Doctor hated being tied down to one place for too long, he was just itching to get out there. Or at least, out of there away from her parents... As was she.

"Soon we'll 'ave enough to get our own place, if you want."

Rose assured as she held her hands to his chest, he feigned consideration as he wound his arms around her waist,

"Well, could do..." But then he smiled at her raised brows, before she added energetically,

"Why don't you work on the TARDIS? Seeing as you blew up where you was working before."

Growing reproachful and he insisted, "I had to! All in all I saved lives - we may be in another universe but that doesn't make it a safer one." Though he seemed light, there were serious undertones. He was right, after all.

"D'you like my new sonic?" He smirked a goofy grin making her laugh as he twiddled his new sonic between his fingers - it looked exactly the same, but instead of a blue lightbulb, it was pink.

"Pink?" She giggled. He feigned a gasp,

"It's  _Rose_." His cheesy grin intensifying, making her guffaw, "you didn't!" "I did." "You are unbelievable." She smiled, though she secretly loved it. 

"Not unbelievable, -"

He started, she bit down a smile as she synchronised with him,

"Just a bit unlikely."

As she giggled at his temporarily furrowed brow. He'd paraphrased that expression on more occasions than he realised, apparently. He shook it off with a cheeky smirk as he tightened his hold of her,

"New _new_ sonic." He lilted and she shook her head, pecking his lips before saying her final goodbyes and making her way overseas for the job... Rose sighed at her reminiscing of the last time she saw him. She supposed she reminisced in the first place due to her day being filled with paperwork rather than anything else remotely engaging as it usually could be. Then again... the one thing that got her through the day was that she was seeing the Doctor later.  _Her Doctor_ , she smiled to herself. She'd be on her way back so very soon. She was thinking about him so much that she decided to call him during her lunch break.

"Hello." She heard his smile as he lilted with glee. He hoped he would hear from her again, he wouldn't admit how much he was missing her. She sighed, just wanting to hear the sound of his voice.

"Hello." She bit her lip from smiling, "What you doin' right now?"

She heard a raucous clatter and winced as he cursed under his breath before saying, "Oh nothing much, just tried to stimulate an increase in the growth rate of the TARDIS..."

She smiled, "And?!" He sighed, "It didn't work... We still have to wait some months before she'll be much more than 'reduced to basic function'..."

She couldn't help but smile at the way he prattled on almost aimlessly whenever he spoke like this. 

"Well get to it! There's a whole universe out there we haven't seen." She half jested and he smirked,

"Where Shoul' we go first?" with a an almost sultry whisper. She bit her lip, knowing where she'd want to go first when she saw him but that wasn't what he'd meant...

"Further than we've gone before." She'd intended her double meaning, and tried her best seductive voice in the hopes he'll understand. They'd been in this parallel world some time, but only recently has Rose come to terms with her new (new new?) Doctor. He'd given her the time and space she needed, he would have done quite literally if growing a TARDIS didn't take so long... But she didn't want him to leave, no. And now... She bit her lip. He took a moment to digest her response, but automatically thinking it was nothing, he grinned,

"Further forward or further back?"

She let loose a nervous giggle,  _so he didn't pick it up then._  But the Doctor couldn't stop counting the days until she was home. He told himself that he was bored without her, no one else's company sufficed particularly without the TARDIS to whisk him away... But he saw her beautiful brown eyes, her shining golden hair and took a short breath - 

"When do you land?"

She allowed a small smile, before checking the time,

"Well, I've got 'bout ten more minuets for lunch, then we've got three more hours before we pack up. We land about 21:49 -" she checked her documents and smiled into the phone,

"I better see ya there, Doctor."

He beamed, his sole heart skipping a beat.

"It's a date - well, in all manner of speaking, it would be a bit of a lousy date..." He went on with a nervous impulse and Rose felt a small pang of guilt. He was still careful around her and she knew it to be due to the fact that he must have felt so unaccepted by her when they first came to this universe together. In truth, he's all she's ever wanted. 

"Oh I'm expecting chocolates, scented candles and cheesy music when we're back." She listed and he chuckled,

"Your wish is my command." 

How could she move this in the direction she wanted? And she realised, she just needed to voice her thoughts with him, encourage him...

"I miss you." She smiled. He took a sharp breath,  _she misses me?_ He thought,  _blimey._ He took a moment to collect his impulsive thoughts before composing,

"I'll see you tonight."

And she shook her head with a smile,  _that did it._

****************

She was finally coming home, she was finally going to be in his arms,  _with him_. He'd tried to be patient but it started getting difficult, even after finding a new job - he refused to work at Torchwood, even though Rose works there and has turned it around, he's refused to forgive them for the day he lost her. He couldn't believe his luck that he has her here, now. It may have been a few weeks, but what's a few weeks when you have a lifetime? This is an assurance he told himself during that time of waiting. But now...

He checked his watch every five minuets, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  _21:49_  - she would have landed by now. She's here. He tried to stop himself from pacing through the terminal, should he have brought flowers? He shook his head with a scrunched face,  _too much._  When he'd left, he insisted to Jackie and Pete that he would pick up Rose - just him. Suddenly, people started filtering out of the arrivals... And he saw her. His heart leapt to his throat, his thoughts, dreams and fantasises did her no justice. Her smile was brighter, he looked at her shamelessly and smiled a smile so bright she ran to him. Despite being weighed down by a duffel luggage bag strapped over her shoulder, she ran freely through the flow of people. To him. 

He unthinkingly picked up his feet and started to run to her until she slammed into him in embrace, and he picked her up off of her feet as they laughed. She squeezed her arms around his neck and he smiled, the most content he'd been in weeks - literally. He was still uncertain as to what she wanted, but it was helped made clear as she'd wrapped her legs around his waist and after a moment, broke away slightly to plant a fervent kiss on his lips,

"Hello." She said and he smiled lazily,

"Hello." Still holding her. Gaining confidence, or perhaps just throwing caution to the wind without thought, he gripped her thighs and kissed her for a sweet, tender moment and broke away to set her down and get her home. Rose's lips tingled with the sensation as she watched him reach for her belongings - she didn't want him to stop as he'd set her down, she had to take a moment to collect her thoughts. When he'd grabbed her bag from the floor, she gripped his free hand with the both of hers, talking and laughing along the way.

Her time away really gave her the time to reflect and think about what she had between doing her work. She couldn't stop looking at his tousled brown hair and bright smile, his warm hand in hers. He'd loaded her bag in the Jeep and opened the door for her,

"Such a gentlemen!"

She observed lightly and he smiled, "Of course! Who do you think I am? I'm not Mickey the idiot." "Oi!" She laughed with him as he climbed in the driver's side next to her. For the first few miles reaching winding, country roads, Rose swelled with panic at The Doctor's driving as he swerved here and there unintentionally.

"I see you're not any better at driving."

She jested with an edge of nervousness as he feigned,

"I see you're not any nicer about it."

Before focusing more on the roads. As the roads smoothed out, so did his driving. However, his focus began to wane when Rose ' _casually_ ' brushed her fingers above his knee, resting her hand there on his inner thigh. He cleared his throat as he tried to hone his focus back on the roads and Rose smirked, she was quite deliberately trying to push the right buttons. He tried not to stiffen as he sat ramrod straight.

"So how was it?" The Doctor tried idly, even though he kept thinking about her hand...

"Borin'. ' can't wait for the TARDIS to be ready."

She replied, he nodded emphatically, his voice nearly squeaking,

"Good, good."

She smiled to herself and leant in close to him, whispering in his ear,

"Lucky it was a late flight."

He hummed in question, not trusting his voice, as she furthered,

"'Means we're alone." In her best seductive whisper, sending shivers down his spine that he wouldn't admit to, refusing to turn his head from the road.

"Rose," he warned, "you're not helping my driving." Not wanting to use the word 'concentration'... She smiled against his ear and in turn he smirked. Was this all on purpose? He wondered, but squashed the thought... Either way she wants  _him_ , the 'real' Doctor, not who he is himself, so it couldn't be... Surely?

They'd finally began pulling into the massive drive to their shared home with Rose's family, only then did he realise that her hand had slid up his leg further than he thought and he gulped. She quickly retracted her hand as she hopped out the car with a 'thanks!' Leaving him speechless for several moments. Science? Most definitely. Time travel? Of course! Anything smart - but this... he tried to breathe. This was Rose, after all - this was much deeper than anything he may have experienced. He leapt out of the car and ran a hand through his hair before moving to get her bag out the back - only to find Rose at the door with it, waiting,

"Come on, you!"

She hushed, aware none of the lights were on as all were most definitely asleep by now. He locked the car with his rose, sonic screw driver, not wasting time with trying to find the keys. He unlocked the door, smirking to himself as she gasped. Fairy lights bedecked the lavish hallway, with pink roses in vases.

"Sorry, no candles - your mother wouldn't have it... Apparently, I like to make a mess."

He jested as she giggled with delight, spinning slowly in the centre with awe,

"You did this?"

He scrunched his face, "I had help..." Not wanting to relive the tale of how he'd tried to decorate... Not his forte, either. She raised a sceptical brow,

"Ok, fine, a lot of help but it's the thought that counts, eh?"

He rubbed his neck as he stepped idly toward her, smiling at their work,

"It's a tad strewn but still looks nice -"

He was cut off by her lips locking with his, she explored him with her hands and ministrations, teasing and taking her time, making him gasp against her mouth - she's never kissed him like that before. He momentarily stiffened, not wanting to lose control...

"What are you afraid of?" Rose whispered, he caught his breath before matching her tone,

"I know I'm not the man you want me to be."

He answered.  _Quite literally_ , he thought dully.

"But I love you." She said into the depths of his brown eyes and he was awestruck for a long moment before she wrapped herself around him again.

Rose slammed the bedroom door shut behind them with her foot as the Doctor held her legs around his waist, not breaking their fervent, and tender kiss. She'd felt starved of his affection and was insatiable for it, finally getting what she'd been craving. Blood pumping through her veins with electricity every time, everywhere he touched her. Her hands raked through his hair and he groaned against her mouth, nearly panting, hands roaming her legs.

"We shoulda started doin this a long time ago."

Rose half jested in a sultry whisper at the corner of his mouth, making him smile with lidded eyes and respond quickly,

"Oh that's alright we'll make up for it now."

He whispered with a husky voice, making her giggle against his lips as he began kissing her again, growing in confidence each moment. He wasn't afraid of 'doing it right' anymore, as he realised it's Rose - she loves him anyway.


End file.
